Only detention
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Yes a detention fanfic, just a short little one shot, yes it's slash.


Just a one shot I figured I haven't done a detention fiction for my favourite pair yet so why not, slash, fluff and slight angst warnings at the start. Set in the repeated 7thyear, ignores the later three books. I don't own these characters I'm just borrowing them.

Only detention.

Once again Harry was in detention for messing up his potion during class, the brown haired wizard knew in actuality it had not been he who had ruined the potion but Draco Malfoy, but as usual when it came to potions his protests fell on deaf ears. Slowly the Gryffindor focused on the potion he was remaking for his detention and found that it was as it should have been during class, a beautiful vibrant purple.

Carefully the wizard ladled some of the mixture out, noticing this Severus Snape stalked over to his side and stared down at the potion. "Congratulations Mr Potter you finally got it right I see." The older man said sarcastically.

Not trusting himself to answer, Harry simply handed the mixture across to the teacher for grading. Quickly the emerald eyed man turned away from the dark wizard and began cleaning up all the while muttering to himself.

"Mr Potter, are you muttering to yourself?"

"Yes sir." Harry said simply as he turned to find his bag, still muttering as he went to do so.

Frowning slightly Severus stood up, he walked up behind the shorter man and folded his arms across his chest. When Harry turned round he jumped slightly, as he found himself face, to face with the scowling Potions master. "Mr Potter please refrain from mutter!"

Both of the younger wizard's brows flew up. "No sir why should I."

Snape unfolded his arms and moved closer to Harry forcing him back against a desk. "No! Do you want another detention?"

"No sir, of cause not, but what is wrong with muttering?" The Gryffindor asked slightly nervously placing both hands behind him on the desk to keep his balance.

"I don't like it." The pale man told him leaning closer to Harry.

Quickly the emerald eyed man leant back on the desk to get away from the professor. Harry was so nervous right now, Severus never usually got this close to him and the messy haired wizard found himself wishing that the man he had spent the last two years falling in love with wasn't quite so close to him. It was making the urge to reach up and kiss Severus really hard to fight, the only thing holding Harry in cheque right now was that he didn't have a death wish.

Dark eyes met green and Severus moved even closer, their faces where now only inches apart and it was this that caused the last of Harry's preservation instinct flee. Unable to resist his own desires any longer Harry pushed away from the desk, taking Snape completely by surprise. Before the older wizard even had a chance to react the lips of the Gryffindor had found those of the Potions master and Harry was kissing him with loving gentleness. The dark eyes of the pale man opened wide with amazement, but before he could kiss back or respond in any other way, Harry was pulling away.

Quickly the brown haired man put both of his hands onto the broad chest of Snape and pushed him away. The dark wizard was so actually so shocked by the actions of the shorter man, that he actually stumbled backwards slightly, giving Harry a chance to grab his bag and run from the potions lab as though his life depended on it.

Snape stood in the now silent potions lab blinking with complete confusion, he was not quiet able to believe what had just happened. Harry Potter had kissed him, yes the kiss had only been brief but it had filled him with a desire for the younger man that Severus had thought he had long ago conquered.

The dark wizard found himself wanting Harry kissing him again, he wanted to feel that lean seeker body of his pressed against him once more. Snape thanked fate that the younger wizard had waited until he was of age, now at last he could do something about these emotions. Suddenly Severus found himself determined to do something about his love for Harry, before the other wizard graduated and he lost his chance.

Not wishing to deny himself love again Snape quickly left the class room and went in pursuit of the other man. The dark wizard was sure that Harry would have stopped somewhere to get himself back under control before he went to the tower, so being the Slytherin he was Severus used all the shortcuts he knew to arrive at the entrance to the tower hopefully before his pray.

Harry mean while was in a bathroom, his forehead pressed to the wall, he let out a tortured groan. Of all the ways for that Harry had ever imagined Severus finding out that he loved him, this was one of the ones that Harry had hoped would never happen. Right now he was pretty sure, fate had a rather sick sense of humour, either that or Kama was paying him back for Merlin only knew what.

With a deep sigh Harry striated away from the wall, it wasn't as if there was anything that he could do about what he had done now. It looked like he would just have to try, to avoid Snape for a while and make sure that he didn't give the snarky git a reason to give him another detention before graduation.

Slowly the green eyed wizard emerged from the bathroom, he made his way back to the Gryffindor tower, praying that neither of his friends would notice that something was bothering him, this situation was really one he didn't fancy having to discuss with Hermione and Ron.

As the hero of the wizarding world rounded the corner towards the dorms he saw a sight that he hadn't expected to see. Standing before the portrait of the fat lady his arms folded and glaring for all he was worth was none other than Severus Snape.

Quickly Harry went back round the corner and clung to the shadows of the wall there, he couldn't help but wonder how the pale man had managed to get there so quickly? The Gryffindor was fairly sure that the Potions master was waiting for him to return, not fancying either a lecture, rejection or another detention the younger man decided to escape before he was noticed by the sharp eyed professor.

Carefully the brown haired man stole away back down the corridor that lead away from the tower, he made his way to the room of requirements, after summoning the room, Harry opened the door to find a comfortable bedroom awaiting him. With a relived sigh, Harry stepped inside, he threw off his clothes, got into the big bed and went straight to sleep.

At breakfast the next day Snape was in an even more foul mood than he usually was somehow Harry had managed to avoid him last night and being bulked his pray had made Severus extremely agitated. The dark eyes quickly scanned the hall noticing that said pray was yet to put in an appearance at breakfast.

Harry tried to slip into the hall as unobtrusively as possible, however as soon as he entered the great hall the young wizard could feel the burning dark eyed gaze of the potions master fall on him. The Gryffindor fought valiantly with himself not to show the fact he could feel those eyes on him, he walked sedately to where his two friends where eating breakfast and settled down with them.

Hermione looked up at him and raised both brows at Harry. "Where did you get to last night? You didn't come back to the tower."

"I went to the room of requirements after my detention with Snape, I needed to think."

Before Hermione could ask more Ron butted in. "Hey Harry do you want to come down to Hogsmead today?"

"I'm not too sure, I have some work I could do. Besides who is escorting the trip this time?"

"Professor Sprout and Professor Snape are in charge today." Ron informed his friend.

Harry grimaced slightly. "I think I better stay here. After all the likely hood is if I go, I'll only get into another argument with Snape, lose us some house points and probably land myself another detention. Any way not going will give me time to finish my essay for Transfiguration and start on some other studying."

Hermione gave her friend a pleased smile. "You do that then Harry. Is there anything we can get you whist we are down there?"

"No thanks Hermione." The brown haired man told her with a grateful smile.

After breakfast Harry waved his two friends off to Hogsmead, before returning to the common room and doing exactly what he had told his two friends he was going to do write Transfiguration his essay and study.

By the time Severus returned to the castle from the trip into Hogsmead he was fuming with anger. The dark wizard had assumed that Harry would go into town that day, thus giving him the opportunity to corner him, this however had turned out to not be so. After scaring Ron Weasely the Potions master had discovered much to his chagrin that unlike every other idiot child in the castle, his pray had stayed at the castle to write an essay and study of all things.

It was obvious to Snape that Harry was scared, about what his reaction to the advances he had made where going to be, the brown haired wizard was therefore going out of his way to avoid him and any punishment he might receive for his actions.

That night an extremely frustrated Severus Snape stalked the corridors of the school, his dark robes billowing around behind him menacingly. The Potions master suddenly came to a halt, standing before him was none other than Harry, the younger wizard appeared unaware of his presence, he to busy was staring out of the window at the full moon.

Quickly Snape decided on a cause of action, he smirked and untied his back cravat, once it was in his hand he drew his wand and advanced on his quarry. As soon as Severus was close enough he grabbed Harry from behind pinning the other wizard's arms to his side. The younger man gasped in surprise, hastily the dark wizard cast a silencing charm on his helpless captive, with Harry now voiceless and still reeling from surprise, Snape found it easy to take his hands and tie them behind his back with his cravat. "Got you." Severus whispered into one ear, watching with amusement as the green eyes widened, even as the younger wizard shivered with pleasure.

Before Harry got a chance to do anything, the Potions master swung him up into his arms, and carried his pray back down into the dungeons with him. Snape whispered the pass word to the portrait to his rooms, it swung open and the dark wizard carried his prize into his rooms. The dark wizard didn't halt until they were in his bedroom, Severus stood beside the large bed and carefully lowered Harry onto the black covers. "Your mine!" The older wizard declared forcefully to the younger.

Those words caused Harry to squirm on the bed, with a smirk Severus untied the hands of the younger wizard before he raised his wand striping them both with one spell. The green eyed of his pray widened at the sight of him, he let himself devour Harry with his own eyes, before taking the silencing spell off the other wizard. "What are you doing Snape?" The Gryffindor demanded.

"It's Severus Harry, and I am starting with a kiss and seeing where we go from there." Severus told him before, he out the wand down on the bedside table and joined Harry on the bed. Languidly Severus moved his body up over the other man's forcing him to lay back on the bed. Onyx eyes met emerald, for a few moments before, Snape leant in kissing Harry savagely, pushing his legs between those of the younger wizard.

Slowly Severus drew back from the kiss and gazed down at the man laying on his bed, his lips where slightly parted, the eyes heavy lidded, it was quiet obvious that Harry didn't want to fight him and the dark wizard found he was glad of the other wizards surrender.

Leisurely the Potions master trailed a hand down over the wizard beneath him, this first contact caused Harry to hitch a breath but he didn't move away from the questing hand, so Snape set exploring every inch of the quiddich toned chest he could find. Severus leant in kissing and nipping his way along Harry's neck, this made the Gryffindor gasp, the hands of the golden skinned man came up, they landed on the back of the older man above him, Harry's fingers began to weave patterns over Severus's back before he ran them into the dark hair of the head that was making its way back down his neck.

Harry was surprised to find the hair was fine and soft like the finest silk, these thoughts vanished as the man he loved gently nipped a nipple. With a gasp, the younger man arched against the elder, causing their hardening lengths to touch. Both men let out a moan, Severus carefully moved his hand under the other wizard so that he could cradle Harry's arched body against him. "You're so responsive Harry." The dark man murmured softly, he began to purposefully rub their hips together causing delightful friction between them.

Harry gasped with the sensations this stirred in him, his hands gripping the shoulders of the dark man above him. The onyx eyes of the Potions master met the emerald eyes of the Gryffindor, Harry moved forward capturing the mouth of the older man exchanging a brief heated kiss before releasing the mouth again and grinding his own hips against Snape's. "Do you want me Harry? Do you love me?" The pale man asked the man in his arms trying not to let his worry over the response he would receive show.

"Yes Severus yes!"

"Good." Slowly and gently the dark wizard moved his hand down over the back of Harry, stroking gently between the cheeks opening them and slowly pushing a finger inside the brown haired man. With a moan, the hips of the younger man twitched against him and as he began to push the finger in and out of Harry, Severus deliberately rubbed his hardness against that of the younger wizard.

Eager for more the brunet whimpered, and the potions master raised both brows at his lover. "You want more?"

"Yes Severus please." Happy to oblige his lover the pale man pushed a second finger into him alongside the first, Harry mewled, his head going back, as Severus began to thrust the fingers in and out of him, he began to thrust with him.

When Snape was happy that Harry was ready for him, he withdrew his fingers, gripped the younger man's hips and pushed himself inside him. With a startled gasp the green eyes of the Gryffindor widened for a few moments, before they fell heavy lidded and he pushed back onto Severus. Happy that he wasn't going to hurt his lover, the head of Slytherin pushed himself all the way into Harry and then started to take him with long hard strokes.

Deciding to take full advantage of the state the young man was in Severus spoke. "Never avoid me like that again! Do you hear me Harry?"

"No sir...I won't avoid you again...sir." Harry gasped out between thrusts.

Snape couldn't help but grin when the other man called him sir, in face Severus had to admit he liked it, it gave him the feeling of power and the Potions master liked having the power. "You are mine now, no one else is ever going to have you. When you graduate in a few weeks you're going to stay with me and we will wed. Do you understand me Harry? "

"Yes!" He cried out helplessly.

"Yes what?" Severus asked giving a sudden hard thrust into Harry.

With the valance of the thrust the brown haired man moaned. "Yes sir I understand."

"Good, very good." Severus said to him, he thrust into Harry harder and fast, quickly rubbing himself over and over Harry's erection.

The friction and passion between them, was building higher all the time, finally Harry could take no more, he arched up his body coming to its height of passion, he came hard between the two of them, as Severus felt the spasms of his lover round clenching round him he spilt himself inside Harry. "Mine!" The Potions master cried.

"Yes sir yours, all yours!" Harry said obediently, with a deep happy sigh the two men pulled apart, carefully Severus moved away from the green eyed man, laying down beside him on the bed and drawing Harry to his side.

Carefully the older wizard lifted his wand and cast a cleaning charm. Before the two of them settled down in the bed together, slowly Severus drew the bed cloths up over them. With a sigh Harry lay his head against the shoulder of the potions master, he closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the warmth of the older man. Snape also let out a deep sigh before he too closed his eyes, it was not long before the two men where fast sleep in each others arms.


End file.
